Various classes of graphical models or graphical programming describe computations that can be performed on application specific computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, field programmable gate array (FPGA), or custom hardware. Graphical models can be complex and computationally intensive. As a result, executing the models in real-time may not be feasible in conventional processing environments using a single processing device, such as a single core.